The Unknown
by RicochetingSniper
Summary: Travel with a guardian throughout his hardships, learn how he survives, feels, and thinks through his second chance of life.


**Darkness.**

 **As far back as I am able to recall, that's all I can remember.**

 **Just pitch black no essence of any kind of light. Just plain old darkness, by now I've become accustomed to it. Then again I tend to fade in and out of this limbo.**

 **Wait what is that. Light, a little light. All the darkness is fading away around me. What's happening?**

I hear something, for the first time in what seems ages. It sounds like it's right above me.

"Guardian..Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!" I am able to make out as my vision cleared and I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position. I see a little white, thing floating in front of me; it is what was speaking before I assume. "It worked you're alive!"

It seemed to cast a glance down before refocusing on me again, "You don't know how long I've been looking for you."

I raised my hands, noticing the thin looking armor that covered my forearms and hands. It felt strange to be with the living once again. I continued to listen to the thing as it spoke to me, "I'm a Ghost. Actually now I'm your Ghost. And you…Well you've been dead a long time. So you're going to be seeing a lot of new things you won't really comprehend."

As a loud roar pierced the silence I watched as the uh Ghost quickly turned around towards what I could assume was the origin of the noise. A few seconds passed before it turned back to me, "This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here. I have to get you to the city. Hold still."

Wait a second, Fallen? City? What is this Ghost talking about? And where did it go? I would have asked but I felt that if I even tried my voice would have failed me. Then I heard it speak again, but it sounded like he was speaking in my head for some reason?

"Don't worry, I'm still with you. We need to move, fast." This Ghost is going to have to answer a lot of questions when we get out of whatever danger we're in. I heaved myself up onto my feet and took a few cautionary steps. Testing myself before I was confident that I wouldn't sudden collapse to my knees. Only then did I allow myself to look around, seeing mostly a wasteland filled with mainly old rusted cars. And a gigantic wall that stood tall to the right of where I first awoke. "We won't survive long out in the open. Let's get inside of the wall where we will be safer"

I gave a nod, not really sure if the Ghost could see if I did or not. But either way I slowly made my way towards the wall. As I approached the wall I seemed to have startled a large flock of birds as they came flying out of a few cars up ahead. I took a few steps back before casting a glance around and not wanting to endanger myself further I sped up my pace to a quick jog.

I kept up the jog up until I reached I set of rusty looking steps that lead up to the broken door. I slowly went up the steps and went in, silently curing myself when I headed down the small hall and it led to a lot more stairs. I went up without a complaint.

"Okay, I need to find you a weapon. First thing, you must be able to protect yourself" A gun? A knife? I thought as I kept going up and walked through a long cat walk area that had windows all lining up the right side of the Wall. I kept walking and froze right before the darkness.

I couldn't help but step back, taking a few seconds to regain my composure and stepped into the darkness. As soon as I did the Ghost appeared out from shoulder, what it seemed like at least. It began to emit a light and brightened my view. Letting me to relax just a faction. It then spoke to me in a hushed tone, "Quiet. They're right above us."

I slowed down and attempted to not step too loudly as I made my way up a flight of steps and froze when I saw I creature climbing up the tubes. I quickly chose to ignore it and continue my way up as silently as I could possibly manage. Nearing what I could assume was a large drop since I could see railing my Ghost began to float up and into the darkness. I kept my attention on it. "Hang tight, Fallen thrive in the dark. Us? Not so much, I'll see what I can do." I watched as he moved further away from me and to some sort of mechanism where he stayed for quite a bit. Then the Ghost disappeared, leaving me in complete darkness in which I could feel fear arising in me.

I stepped back away from the railing, less I fall over by an accident. The all of a sudden the lights come on, illuminating the huge space and showing the multiple creatures that were on the walls and tube of the structure. That is also when I saw my Ghost heading towards me. "Hurry! They're coming for us!"

Turning back since I hear a gate like thing opening behind myself, "Here I found a rifle! Grab it and let's go!" I duck under the slowly opening gate and took large steps towards the gun that was laying against a crate. Looks like it's been through some rough times, with a broken glass scope and faded paint. I quickly grab the gun and ran forward, almost skidding around the corner and I slowed down my pace. Giving quick glances at all the shadowy places and keeping a death grip on the rifle. "I hope you know how to use this thing."

"Learning as I go." I softly mumbled while traversing forwards. As I neared a corner I slowed as I saw a shadow move out of my view. I slowly turned the corner, my finger on the trigger.

Just as I stepped forward two of these creatures, I'm assuming Fallen, jumped down from the roof. I quickly fired the rifle, managing to take them both down with my blind firing. Stopping for a second I reload the weapon and steps over the bodies of those creature. Not looking down at them, I didn't want to see what I had just killed.

As I continued to move forward we came into the entrance of a larger room. Only taking one step forward another one of those Fallen creatures fell in front of me, I quickly jumped back and on instinct I threw a hefty punch apparently because the creature went down after my punch.

Taking a few seconds to calm myself from the scare I began to head forward once more. Deciding to be a bit more cautious now as I went.

Soon I neared an even larger room from which I saw multiple of those Fallen hop down, I quickly pressed against wall besides the open door way. Watching as these weird looking bullets came through the doorway. Almost as if they were tracking me, but I chose to ignore that for the time being. Waiting for the shots to pass I leaned in and started firing at one, then another and another. Repeating my slow process but I eventually killed them all. I peeked in, making sure that none of the creatures were still alive before I decided to step in and find the way through as quickly as possible.

I quickly ran through, deciding that getting through quickly was my best option for now. Though I did cast quick glances around at my surroundings as I passed by. I slowed down as the Ghost began to speak. "A loot cache, you should see what's inside."

Giving a haste nod, I leant over and lifted the top of the said loot cache. Finding a shot gun in similar condition as the original rifle I am holding. Giving it a quick once over I positioning it on my back and heading forward.

"Watch it, trip mines. Shoot them or duck under them." Nodding I ducked myself to look under the trip mines before letting out a sigh. Not wanting to risk myself I took several steps back. Getting as far away as possible before lifting the rifle up and aimed my shot. Firing at the mine and causing it to explode along with the one next to it.

Slowly I moved forward, shooting mines as I went up until one of those Fallen jumped out in front of me. I fired at the creature, causing it to jump back and go straight into the tripmine. I watched as the Fallen well, exploded in front of me.

I took quick steps to get out of that hall of mines and try to find another way through, it only ended up leading me into a large room that had a minimum of six of those creatures. Which seemed to have noticed me instantly because next thing I knew there was this lightning like grenade being tossed and me and imbedding it's self in the ground by my feet. I stumbled out of the way and pressed myself against a crate and waited out the small explosion from the grenade.

Shaking off my initial shock I regained my composure and peeked over the crate with my rifle. Picking off the Fallen creatures that I was able to locate. Only managing to take out two before I was forced to start moving forward, from cover to cover until I was deeper inside of the room. Pulling the shotgun off of my back and replacing its old position with the rifle I moved away from the cover and carefully moved forward. Shot gunning any of the creatures that dared to step foot in front of me.

Took merely a few minutes for the room to be completely cleared, I then took a few minutes to reload my weapons and continue to traverse forward.

It was then that my Ghost decided to speak up again, "The Fallen have a tighter hold on this place than I first thought. Just a little bit more ahead. Hope there's something left out there."

Hope. That doesn't really sit well in my mind but I continued to move forward wither way.

I walked through a tunnel that had to large fan looking things, I passed through the one that seemed to have broken down and made my way out of the tunnel.

Slowing down as I stepped out, the most prominent object the caught my attention was a huge ship docking structure far in the distance. "This is an old Cosmodrome. There's got to be something we can get to fly us out of here." Paying small attention to the Ghost's words as I kept observing my surroundings.

Well that was until I spotted a flare being launched into the air, which caused my sight to notice the what I would call a rip in time or a small black hole. Then again it wasn't black.

"Fall Ships! This close to the surface?!" And I assume the large thing just came out of it was the ship. I watched as it came closer and closer before it slowed down to a stop. "Move!" Instead of moving I aimed down my rifle and picked off a few. That was until I noticed the three other ships doing the same as the first.

Only then did I move. I stepped back before braving myself and charged forward. With the Ghost's help I knew where I had to go so I tried to cut my way through all the fallen as they were being dropped nearly on my head.

I however did stop to shoot the Fallen that stood in the doorway of where I was intended to go through. Once I made it far enough that I was out of harms way for now, the Ghost popped back out and began to show me that I had grenades. How I didn't notice that I somehow had them the whole time eluded me but wouldn't have been able to access them anyways. And the Ghost refuses to tell me why.

I choose to stick that in the back of my mind for now and rather tried to focus on the fact that I had a new way to defend myself now.

"I'm picking up signs of an old jumpship. Might be our ticket out of here." Nodding I continued forward throughout the abandoned building. Walking and walking until I came across another small group of fallen.

Deciding to test out my new grenades I carefully tossed it into the room. Successfully managing to take out them all with it. Though my success was short lived since another larger group of fallen stalked into the room. I backed up, regaining my composure for a second before stepping back and taking care of the rest of the fallen with my rifle.

Few minutes passed before the room was completely cleared and I dared to traverse forward. I quickly reached a much larger, opened room. First thing that easily caught my attention was the ship that hung from some cable near the ceiling. But a new fallen creature I had never seen before was on said ship as well. "There's a ship! Clear them out!"

Nodding, I quickly moved to cover inside of the room. Taking my time to take out the smaller enemies before tossing my grenade towards the new Fallen creature.

The grenade seeming to have blinded said creature I took a brave, more like stupid in all honesty if I had actually planned everything out, chance and darted forward. In that time I pulled the shotgun off its place on my back and fired at the Fallen. In which my chance paid off and I killed it.

"Alright, let me see if I can get us out of here. It's been here awhile. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean." Very lucky, I thought as I watched the Ghost float up towards the ship as it spoke. Seeing it scan certain areas of the ship.

Casting a quick glance around, I turned back to the Ghost and spoke, "Will it fly?"

"I'll make it work." The Ghost spoke before disappearing into the ship. A few seconds later, lights began to power up around the ship. Hearing a low hum turn into a loud rumble as its engines powered up completely. The ship slowly moved before it was able to detach its self from the wires that had originally been holding it up.

As cool as it looked to watch the ship work and be able to stay in the air it was creating one hell of dust movement where I stood.

"Okay.. It's not going to break orbit, but it might get us to the City." Might, the only word that stuck to me. Always a chance that we might not make it.

"Now about that transmat.." I kept my attention up on the ship before sound behind me caught my attention. A absolutely massive Fallen lumbered out of a hole in the wall with a few smaller Fallen around it.

"Bringing you in." As the Ghost said that it pulled me into the ship before it began to pilot the ship out of the hole in the roof. "You can come back to them when you're ready. Let's get you home."

Come back I thought, not exactly what I had in mind as I watched stray bullets go past the ship. The Ghost seemed to know where to go so I did not protest as he turned the ship around and sped up.

Yet there I was in the ship with the Ghost. Oblivious to the person who stood on the roof of the building we had just exited, watching us leave.


End file.
